Thoughts of a Chilton Queen
by Poetic something or other
Summary: Probably not PG13 but...anyway, it's about two people who go to Chilton, Rory/Tristan type thing, only not using those charactors, and the girls the rich one, the guys from a small town, But I am adding Trory and Jess/Paris to this...anyway just read
1. And They Call me a Chilton Queen

****

Title: Thoughts of a Chilton Queen (duh…)

****

Pairing: Two people from my own brain. Anna Marie (Rich Girl) and Brian (Small town boy)

****

Rating: phh…this is barely "G" but some people might consider it "PG" as there's a few delicate subjects.

****

Chapter Title: …And I got called a Chilton Queen…

****

Author's Note, and Other Information: This was written because someone told me to write a diary/journal entry in the point of view of a quote-unquote Chilton Queen, and there could be no reference to either Rory, Tristan or any other Gilmore Girls characters. : Pouts: and I really wanted to use Tristan. Anyway, Anna Marie is a fictional person, as is her mother, Brian, and Anna Marie's little person she's making out with. I'm sorry about the short chapter, (it's barely 2 pages 1.5 spaced) but I'm not exactly sure how we're going to write this. This story should get deeper-hopefully anyway. 

Sorry for the lack of previews but,

Here's your feature Presentation…

****

Thoughts of a Chilton Queen

Dear Journal,

Wow, I never thought I'd have a diary journal again. I suppose I should write what happened between then and now. The last one I had was when I was 12. My mother found it after I wrote about how I didn't like the fact that guys looked at me. She sent me away for a physiological evaluation, because she said it was the final piece in the puzzle for her. Something was wrong with me. _Had_ to be wrong with me. I was gone for the rest of the year. When I got back, I was re-enrolled in Chilton. I was told to get between and 3.6 and 3.8 GPA, any lower, I'd be too stupid for a sensible girlfriend, and I shouldn't be too smart, for I'd intimate them. She never asked me what I wanted to do, never asked what'd I like.

I guess that's why I'm the way I am now. And how am I now? I'm Queen of Chilton. I've actually heard some freshman tell me that before. Which is no surprise actually. I mean, after I got home one day when I was about 15 and all my skirts were hemmed up a couple of inches and my shirts had purposely been shrunk in the wash. I asked my maid about it and she told me it was part "of the plan to make me popular." It worked.

My parents finally got what they wanted I guess. I'm about to go out with some womanizing freak in a half an hour. We're going to meet up with his friends for dinner then split up to go see a movie or something. Most likely he'll want the "or something," most guys do, and then on Monday I'll be up against someone's locker. I hope it's that new guy's locker…what's his name again… think it's Brian. He actually gave me a pitying look the other day when I was preventing him from getting to his locker. I think he actually gets what I'm playing. He might join the game, too. Too bad he's from some small town, if he was from around here, I might get away with dating him, that is if his long distance girlfriend took her claws out of him. She lives in California; she should go find some surfer bum. Maybe I should run away, beat up his girlfriend, come back, and I could date him anyway. Yea, I'd like to run away. I need to stop making up stories. Someone might read this and then I might get sent away again. But, maybe I should sometime-go out with Brian, I mean. There are not many nice guys like Brian around here; he'd be a refreshing change. 

I only have 5 minutes to get ready. I can't believe I took so much time writing in this thing. So much for that running away and stealing Brian idea.

I don't like the fact that I'm basically writing to a journal that doesn't listen, just hears. So I'm going to name you, journal. I talk to guys more then I do girls so I think I should give you a guy's name. How about I name you…Christopher. Yes, I think it fits you, Christopher. I hate it when people shorten names. So, I won't shorten yours. I'll write back to you later, Christopher.

Anna Marie.


	2. Poker? Or Go Fish?

****

Title: Thoughts of a Chilton Queen (duh…)

****

Pairing: Two people from my own brain. Anna Marie (Rich Girl) and Brian (Small town boy)

****

Rating: phh…this is barely "G" but some people might consider it "PG" as there's a few delicate subjects.

****

Chapter Title: Poker? Or Go fish?

****

Author's Note, and Other Information: I have tend to use words I like a lot, like "she," "going," and "like;" forgive me. And I don't really like the word "said." Yes. I know, It's weird.I don't own Chilton or anything else that sounds familiar…too bad though…I'd be rich if I did! Anyway…On with the show!

****

Thoughts of a Chilton Queen

Anna Marie closed her journal, and looked at the clock from her position on the bed and sighed. _He's late, but what did I expect?_ She slid off the bed and over to the vanity to apply her make up. _Hmmm…what colour would go with this dress? _She was wearing a midnight blue dress. It was her version of a 'slinky black dress.' She wouldn't wear black, then it'd be too obvious she liked attention. Again, she glanced at the clock. _What the hell? He's 8 minutes late. He'll suffer today. _That was, of course, if she decided to go out with him. 

Anna Marie walked sulkily down the stairs. She didn't like to be kept waiting. On the last step of the stairs the doorbell rang. 

"Let him wait!" Anna Marie called, loud enough so her 'date' could hear.

"But, Miss, it's pouring outside!" the young maid, Savannah, hollered back.

"He should have been on time. This will teach him."

After a couple of minutes Anna Marie, opened the door to let in a soaking wet teenage boy. He was about 6' 1" with windswept dirty blonde hair. "Wow," he muttered. "You look…great. Let's go."

"Sure, just let me go get my purse," Anna Marie said as she flounced out of the room and sat in the dining room. "Savannah! Do you want to play cards?" 

Savannah laughed. "You are making him wait again, Miss?"

"Poker or Go fish?"

"So, what'd you tell him this time, you had to feed your dog because you didn't trust your handy-dandy maid to do it for you? Or that you were diabetic and needed to go give yourself a shot? Then there was that classic, 'Let me go get my purse.' Poker." Savannah snorted, "Like you need to ask. I always beat you at poker if a date keeps you waiting." 

"ANNA! Are you coming! We've wasted 10 minutes while you've been looking for your damn purse! How long are you going to take anyway?" Michael, Anna Marie's date yelled at her. 

"What the hell? Did he just call me Anna? He just called me Anna, didn't he?" Anna Marie stomped out to the front entryway, "Is my name Anna? No, it's not. God you kept me waiting for 10 minutes. Is it _my_ fault that I couldn't find my purse? You know what? I don't feel like going out with you anymore." She glared at him, "Well, leave already." 

Michael stood there. "You can't throw me out. We're going on a date. It's Friday. We're going to dinner, then we're going to a movie. See notice the plan here? I pick you up, we leave, we eat. Then we go to the movies, I bring you back home, I go tell my friends exactly how easy you are. Get the plan now?" 

"You bastard! Get out of my house! Jeff! Jeff, get out here!" Anna Marie shrieked.

"Jeff? You have a---Holy Shit! Who is that?" Michael screamed as Anna Marie's body guard walked out.

Anna Marie smiled sweetly as she answered. "That," she said pointing at Jeff, "is my body guard." She laughed, "What? You think my father would leave me alone in Hartford alone? Hellooo, he's not stupid. Jeffie, could you make Michael leave? He is being quite rude and I don't want to see him anymore." She smirked as Jeff tossed Michael out of the house, literally.

"Aww, thank you Jeff," Anna Marie said as she once strutted up the stairs to her room. "Yes, I know, I'm terribly spoiled." She said answering his unanswered comment about if she knew she was spoiled. 

_Hmmm…I'll have to tell Christopher about this. _

Dear Christopher,

You'll never believe what I did today. ::Grins:: (Yes, that's me grinning.) 

…

(A/N: I'm sorry the Chapters are so short. Forgive me.


	3. Here Let Me Give you a Clue...

****

Title: Thoughts of a Chilton Queen (duh…)

****

Pairing: Two people from my own brain. Anna Marie (Rich Girl) and Brian (Small town boy), also Jeff (the Bodyguard for the Rich Girl) may create a triangle

****

Rating: phh…this is barely "G" but some people might consider it "PG" as there's a few delicate subjects.

****

Chapter Title: 

****

Author's Note and Other Stuff: Well, I'm trying to figure out where to go with this. I'll figure it out eventually, until then, everything might just be fluffy and make no sense. I'm blaming I on my dog, which's annoying me right now. Thanks to the people who reviewed and like my story, especially the "Continue" person. I was glad at least one person was reading my fic like story. J 

Now playing….

****

Thoughts of a Chilton Queen

A few minutes after Anna Marie ran up the stairs to write to Christopher, Jeff came up the stairs to check on her. "Hey, Princess, that jerk didn't try anything did he?"

"Nah, Jeff, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, what's ordinary, Princess? Handholding? Kissing? Making out in the front entryway?" He asked aggressively and was met with silence. "What? Maybe you just up and screw him against the wall."

"What's the matter with you anyway? What do you car what I do? Just because my father paid out to baby-sit the house and me while he was off being foreign ambassador to some goddamn country in Europe, doesn't mean you're the person I have to answer to. God! You're just like him, too; why can't you leave me alone?" Anna Marie grabbed her car keys and her journal and bolted out of her room and down the stairs. When Jeff finally caught out to her, spilling apologies like no tomorrow, she threw Chris at him. As she went out the door she turned and saw a steady steam of blood coming out of Jeff's nose, but kept running to her car. 

Anna Marie jammed the key into the ignition, and swore when it didn't turn on right away. She tried again and threw the car into reverse, and almost hit the garbage can sitting beside her driveway.

About 25 minutes later she saw a quirky little sign that said "Welcome to Star's Hollow" with Christmas lights wrapped all around it, except the only two colours were yellow and orange.

"Damnit!" Anna Marie yelled as she glanced at her gas gauge. The little-gaugie thing was on "E". She kept driving until she saw a place called 'Doose's Market.' 

She climbed out of her car and realized that her car looked very out of place in the picturesque town. She felt someone staring at her while she was staring at her car. Anna Marie turned around and started to ask where the gas station was, when she realized the person who was staring at her was a guy, she started to flirt. 

"You don't even know who I am do you?" the young man asked, almost laughing.

"What makes you say that, _Dah-_ling?" Anna Marie asked, as she quickly appraised his appearance to try and find some clue. 

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You were checking me out." He smirked.

"I was not!"

"Why Anna Marie, and here I thought you didn't lie." The mystery boy said, feigning shock. "Why do I just give you a clue as to who I am."

"No, that's okay, real-" She was interrupted when Mystery boy sudden wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her gently. Suddenly, he stopped and walked back into the market, only to turn and yell, "All you need are lockers, right Anna Marie?"

It took a second to dawn on her, "Brian! Get your cute ass back here!" _Oopsie, that wasn't supposed to slip out…he does have a nice ass though…I never noticed that in his Chilton uniform._

"I knew you were checking me. Don't deny it, And the gas station is down the road to the left!" he shouted from inside the market.

"Bastard," she muttered a few minutes later as she got her gas.

(A/N: Okay Charlie's Angel pointed out that I forgot to include why she doesn't recognize him and since, I can't find a way to work into this chapter, so I'm gong to work it into the next one. Sorry about that, But you'll just have too wait.)


	4. Finally I updated............Kinda

Hi.

Every story needs at least one author's note. This is mine:

Hmmm…I know _everyone_ has been just pining for this story. Well, lately I've had to plan my brother's Graduation party, my birthday party, and do a big health as well as English project. I should be writing soon, so tell me what you want to read. I've been thinking that I need to put in a connection about Tristan and Rory in the story. I don't know if you want that, Or if you want the Bodyguard to have more part in the story; tell me that.

Erica

Poetic Something or Other


	5. "Here Miss, It’s for you…"

****

Title: Thoughts of a Chilton Queen (duh…)

****

Pairing: Two people from my own brain. Anna Marie (Rich Girl) and Brian (Small town boy), also Jeff (the Bodyguard for the Rich Girl) may create a triangle

****

Rating: PG…maybe PG 13...Oh dear I'm just not sure

****

Chapter Title: "Here Miss, It's for you…"

****

Author's Note and Other Stuff: Hehe, sorry I took so long….Health…is bad…..! 'Kay, now here where I explain a little. There's I'm adding Trory to this. I can't stand it anymore. I'm also adding part Jess and Paris romance elements.

Viola!

****

Thoughts of a Chilton Queen

"But, that's just _insane_! If you know someone, you know someone!" Anna Marie sobbed at Savannah.

"I know, but it's not like _you _kissed _him_, _he_ kissed _you_…oh no…you didn't? OH! You did. I can't believe it." she shrieked.

"Well, I mean, if he stayed kissing me long enough I would have!

So tell me how this works again?" Anna Marie asked.

Savannah sighed. "You're used to seeing him in Chilton uniform, he was in what? Jeans and tee shirt, right?" Anna Marie nodded. "And your used to seeing him in Chilton. He was in a small town where you didn't know expect him to be there. Or did you?" Savannah raised an eyebrow, "You lovvvvvvve him, you know that?" Savannah cut her off by saying, "Go think about think about. Write to Christopher."

Anna Marie started heading up the stairs when she turned around flopped in a chair and buried her head in her arms (Like she's sitting at a table with her elbows on the table but the rest of her arms are around her head.) and started mumbling. Savannah asked what she said. "I threw Christopher at Jeff." Anna Marie groaned. "I don't want to go up to his room and ask him for it back. What if he read it? Oh, shittles. This isn't good."

While Anna Marie was pacing up and down the kitchen the telephone rang. "Marino Residence." Pause. "Miss? It's for you…"

Anna Marie looked up in horror. Why was her dad calling. _Father_ never called…unless Jeff called him first. She was brought back to reality when the phone was shoved into her hand. "Hello, Father.…No, Everything is fine.…No, I don't know what Jeff has said.…He said _what?!_…Sorry, Father won't happen again…Yes, my grades are excellent.…No, not too good. I've got homework to attend to.…Good-bye, Father." She hung the phone back and looked pissed off as she marched up the stairs. "Jeff!" She screeched. "Where are you!" 

Anna Marie ran around screaming at Jeff when he wasn't even there. Until he came through the door after working on his car. 

"Jeff, you bastard why the hell did you call my dad?" She screamed and she ran down the stairs.

Jeff just stood there, dumbfounded. 

"You called my dad, you son of a bitch!" Anna Marie was yelling at him, "Because of you, he's coming back early! You know how much he hates this house. He hates the fact that it was a Geller house!"

"_You_ threw the book at _me _if I remember correctly. _You're _the one that gave _me_ a broken nose. _I_ think _you_ should have been prepared for the damned consequences. I had to call Jess. I needed money to go to the damn hospital and I wasn't going to pay for it myself. I didn't do it to myself, ya know!" Jeff screamed right back.

""Well, you deserved it. _'Maybe you just up and screw him against the wall'_ You basically called me a slut! Speaking of that book, What'd you do with Christopher?" She asked, suddenly remembering what she wanted from him.

"Who's Chris? And I didn't do nothing with him!" 

"Where's my damned book?"

"On your damned bed. Who's Chris? Is he hiding in your room? And you say your _not_ a little slut." Jeff said sarcastically.

The sound of hand against face deafened Anna Marie even after she slapped him and ran up the stairs.

O Goodie An authors note. If you want to know what's going on. Read it

(**A/N**: Okay. So maybe there won't be a triangle between Brian, Jeff, and Anna Marie. But incase you haven't figured it out. Paris and Jess got married. Anna Marie is their daughter. Paris died…I'm not sure how yet, but I do know that she's dead. Ever since Paris died Jess has become a workaholic and ignoring Anna Marie, except to lecture her. 

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Homework is the root of all evil.)


End file.
